<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Praise by Carry_On_Destiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119532">Praise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel'>Carry_On_Destiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Bad Science, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Harry being an ass, M/M, Medium Burn, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Cisco Ramon, Pining, Praise Kink, ignore my wibbly-wobbly timeline, oblivious idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor mid-life crisis opens a floodgate of feelings and sexy times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m a little late to the Harrisco party, but it’s currently consuming my whole life so... enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco looked up as Harry entered the room, “Good morning, sunshine!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wells greeted the engineer with a scowl that would chasten a raging bear, “Mister. Ramon.” His tone was clipped, icy, “Must you be so </span> <span class="s2"><em>incessantly</em></span> <span class="s1"> peppy?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jeez Harry, who peed in your corn flakes today?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry glowered, offering no explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The familiar brisk click of high heels announced Caitlin Snow’s arrival, “Sorry I’m late guys, traffic was insane today!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cisco beamed, “I wouldn’t know, I breached to work this morning. That’s right, I get to sleep in </span> <span class="s2"><em>and</em> </span> <span class="s1">be the first one here - best of both worlds, baby.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, what an essential use of your powers, Ramon. Bravo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco and Caitlin exchanged a confused glance, mild concern coloring their expressions. In fairness, the Harrison Wells from Earth Two wasn’t known for his cheery disposition but over time his prickly temper had mellowed into something resembling exasperated affection for his adopted family. The last time he had been this irritable was when Jesse was still imprisoned by Zoom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harry..?” Caitlin ventured, her voice doing that thing, where she sounded like she was trying to calm a frightened puppy, “Is everything okay? Is Jesse okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“My daughter is fine, Snow.” Harry snapped, not even deigning to glance up, “Perhaps, instead of prying into my business you could invest in a </span> <span class="s2">sensible</span> <span class="s1"> pair of shoes for <em>once</em>.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Damn, Harry! Ease up.” Cisco scolded, as Caitlin excused herself to avoid further conflict - the last thing they needed was Killer Frost taking offence, “What is your problem today, anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wells watched Caitlin disappear from the Cortex with a flicker of guilt, “Nothing. I just... haven’t been sleeping well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Well, you don’t have to be an ass.” Cisco grumbled, “At least not </span> <span class="s2"><em>more</em></span> <span class="s1"> of an ass.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The morning continued to be uncomfortable, between Harry’s unexplained frustration and Caitlin’s concerned whispers when Harry left the room. It was a welcome reprieve when the rest of the team filtered in at noon, with the unexpected bonus of Jesse Wells arriving with Wally West. Caitlin greeted the younger Wells with a relieved hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jess, hi! We didn’t know you were in town!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, I got in last night, but everyone had already gone home so I just hung out with my dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh.” Caitlin’s smile was a little strained, “That’s nice..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ugh, yeah not so much. He was in a </span> <span class="s2"><em>mood</em></span> <span class="s1">, so I took off before he bit my head off this morning.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Okay, thank you!” Cisco pointed at Harry’s office door, which had been slammed in his face an hour ago, “What is </span> <span class="s2"><em>up</em></span> <span class="s1">with Captain Grumpypants today?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Barry nodded, mouth full of fries, “I only saw him for a second today but I’m glad he’s not a meta. I’m pretty sure his power would be killing people with that death-stare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “He has been..” Caitlin agreed, tentatively, “a little bit </span> <span class="s2"><em>unbearable</em> </span> <span class="s1">this morning.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Jesse rolled her eyes and laughed, “Oh didn’t you know? Its literally the </span> <span class="s2"><em>end of the world</em> </span> <span class="s1">because he found like six grey hairs when he was getting ready for bed.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Silence. Cisco glanced at the others, glad to see that they appeared as nonplussed as he felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grey hairs?” Barry repeated uncertainly, as if he’d misheard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t he like fifty?” Iris, eyes sparkling with amusement, sneaked a glance at her dad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Joe snorted and stroked his greying facial hair, “I started going grey the day Iris went on her first date.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I remember that,” Barry looped an arm over Iris’ shoulder and grinned, “Kyle Johnson. I </span> <span class="s2">hated</span> <span class="s1"> that guy.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco ignored the cutesy display, mind still thoroughly boggled by Harry’s ridiculous age-related crisis, “Are you seriously telling me that one of the most brilliant minds in the known multiverse is bent out of shape over a couple of grey hairs? That’s... <em>insane</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry cleared his throat quietly, startling the group, “If you are all finished gossiping... the meta scanner has picked up an unidentified signature downtown. Might want to look into it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The energy signature turned out to be a nuclear disposal truck that wasn’t up to code. Noteworthy, but not quite a S.T.A.R Labs level catastrophe. Barry and Joe headed back to their day job, dropping Iris off at the paper on their way. Then Jesse challenged Wally to a race; first one to reach the Canadian border receives endless poutine. The pair vanished in a blast of electrically charged air, papers scattering in their wake. Cisco’s hair swept directly into his mouth, causing him to sputter awkwardly as he pulled it back behind his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey!” Cisco shouted pointlessly, “Speedsters are just rude!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry grunted, kicking papers aside as he cleared a finished sequence of mind-bending equations from the glass board, “Rather than state the obvious, why don’t you make yourself useful and clean this mess up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Cisco glared at the older man’s back, calculating the cost/benefit of dropping Harry through a breach into the ocean. Too harsh? <em>Perhaps</em>. Cisco continued studying Wells’ movements, each swipe of the cloth causing soft fabric to stretch and ripple over his slender torso. From this angle it would be impossible to guess the other man’s age. His fitted, expensive clothing implied maturity, but the body beneath was lean and undeniably attractive. Harry’s messy dark hair </span> <span class="s2">might</span> <span class="s1"> have thinned ever so slightly in the past decade, not that anyone who didn’t spend every day in close quarters with the surly genius would ever notice.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry turned to snatch a marker, and Cisco spotted the telltale glint of silver at his temple. Cisco bit his lip at the sight; partly to conceal a grin, partly for ...less definitive reasons. The amusement was short lived, however, as the marker was hurled past his head, ricocheting off the wall and skittering under a table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why is every fucking marker in this building perpetually dried out when I need them?” Harry snarled, launching two more markers in quick succession, “Every. Single. One!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Yo, chill out, Mr. Hyde!” Cisco slammed his own pencil down, “I’m getting pretty sick of your pissy attitude today. Why don’t </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1"> go find some new markers and a new personality while you’re at it!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fine!” Harry stormed out of the room, door slamming so hard it bounced back open again. Cisco shook his head, scowling at the empty hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This room had once been his own private engineering lab, away from the Cortex and medbay to keep his noise levels to a minimum. It was a place where he could crank up whatever embarrassing Britney song he felt like and rock out without the judgemental eyes of his colleagues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was a shared work area, Harry having flatly refused to occupy evil-Wells’ sumptuously decorated office. Most of the time, Cisco enjoyed having Harry nearby. Their standard snarky banter was energizing. Harry being right there to bounce theories off of was a big step up from working alone. Sure, he’d been forced to invest in headphones after the third time Harry threatened to chuck his iPod out the window, but otherwise they fit seamlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Cisco bent to gather the sprawl of blueprints and notes, some crumpled by angry feet. Cisco smoothed out a page from Harry’s desk, handwriting cramped and messy but legible. He made his R’s differently from not-Wells. Another little reminder that this Harry, no matter how infuriating at times, was his own person.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This Harry loved his daughter fiercely and cared for his friends with equal fervour. This Harry had risked his life countless times without hesitation. This Harry was unexpectedly thoughtful but hated to let anyone know it. And this Harry was, apparently, rather sensitive about his age.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Cisco scoffed, still unable to grasp the concept of Harrison Wells, from </span> <span class="s2">any</span> <span class="s1"> universe, being insecure about anything - particularly his appearance, of all things. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Gotta be fucking kidding me,” Cisco finished sorting the fallen papers and tossed them on his desk, grumbling aloud, “a grown-ass man throwing a fit over a couple of grey hairs... </span> <span class="s2"><em>Oh poor me, I’m Harry, I eat fifty Big Belly burgers a week and look like a GQ model!</em>” </span> <span class="s1">Cisco sharpened his pencil irritably, still muttering, “</span><span class="s2"><em>My chiseled jaw looks like it was carved by Michelangelo himself and my cheekbones could cut glass, woe is me!</em>” </span> <span class="s1">The pencil slid across blank paper, a familiar image appearing almost of its own accord, “</span><span class="s2"><em>Oh dear, now my salt-and-pepper hair is making me even sexier, whatever shall I do?</em>”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ahem.” Harry coughed lightly, announcing his presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco whipped around, cheeks hot with embarrassment. It was clear from the amused sparkle in the older man’s eye that he had heard far too much. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“ H-heya Harry,” Cisco waved awkwardly, praying they could pretend this hadn’t happened. Harry’s mouth twitched into a smug little smile as he lounged against the doorframe. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Dammit</em></span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think I’m sexy, Ramon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Cisco’s panicked giggle was way too loud in the small room, his face flushed even brighter, “What, </span> <span class="s2"><em>no</em>! </span> <span class="s1">That was- that’s not- I mean, I know I </span> <span class="s2"><em>said</em></span><span class="s1">, but I didn’t- I just meant...”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you find me attractive,” Harry confirmed, “Yes. I heard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “I didn’t mean it like </span> <span class="s2"><em>that</em>!</span> <span class="s1">” Cisco’s voice rose in protest, “I was just saying that, well </span> <span class="s2"><em>look</em> </span> <span class="s1">at you! You’re </span> <span class="s2">clearly</span> <span class="s1"> hot -uh not that </span> <span class="s2"><em>I</em> </span> <span class="s1">think you’re hot, I mean you </span> <span class="s2"><em>are</em></span><span class="s1">, but not to </span> <span class="s2">me </span> <span class="s1">personally!” Oh god, shut up, shut up now, “I just mean, </span> <span class="s2"><em>objectively</em>,</span><span class="s1"> as a human with eyes, I recognize that you are an attractive human.” Good save, Ramon, “ That’s <em>all</em>. Don’t... don’t go reading too much into it, okay?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay.” Harry’s expression was carefully neutral, only the faint crinkle around his eyes betraying the smile he was hiding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco squinted suspiciously, “...okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry arched a brow at Cisco’s distrustful tone, but returned to his work without further comment. Okay. Good. This was fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco sat down at his desk, knee bouncing anxiously. His heart was racing. He straightened the papers on his desk, lining them up perfectly with the edge of the glass surface. His pencil rolled lazily over the side, bouncing cheerfully to the floor. Cisco ducked down to retrieve it, sneaking a glance at his colleague. Harry was unperturbed; marker squeaking rapidly across the glass board, pouring brilliant thought into physical form. His mouth curved into a faint smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Cisco realized he was staring again, still kneeling under his desk. Jumping to his feet, he tried to wrangle his errant train of thought back to something -</span> <span class="s2">anything</span> <span class="s1">- other than the sleek arch of his coworker’s throat as his chin tilted up to reread the top of his notes. Cisco dragged his eyes away, gaze landing on the sketch he had started before... it was Harry. Cisco hadn’t even noticed what he’d been drawing at the time. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a good likeness. Drawing-Harry’s eyes were crinkled at the corners, an easy smile revealing a brightness that real-Harry rarely showed. Cisco started to crumple the page then stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tucked it under a folder of meta-weapon prototypes instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, guys?” Caitlin appeared at the door, “Barry and the others brought food, we’re all hanging out in the Cortex if you want to join us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco blinked at the clock. How was it already 6:30? His stomach gurgled loudly at the news. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry set his marker down with a chuckle, “Let’s get you some food, Cisco.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Wow, I’m </span> <span class="s2">Cisco</span> <span class="s1"> again, am I?” The engineer grinned, “Somebody’s in a better mood.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry tilted his chin in acknowledgment, voice soft, “Yes. I suppose I am. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry’s hand brushed Cisco’s lower back, guiding him through the door first. Cisco reminded himself to take his own advice and not read too much into it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The Cortex was full of people, and an absolutely </span> <span class="s2"><em>obscene</em></span> <span class="s1"> amount of Chinese food. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  Logically, Cisco understood that speedsters needed massive amounts of calories to satisfy their increased metabolic rate but it was still shocking to see just how much food that actually was when there were three speedsters in one room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dibs!” Cisco blurted to the room at large, grabbing four random takeout boxes and two sets of chopsticks, “...damn it, this one is just vegetables! Who orders vegetables from a Chinese place? If it’s not greasy, deep-fried and covered in way too much unnaturally colored, overly sweet condiment then it’s not <em>really</em> in keeping with the spirit of American Chinese cuisine, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry rescued the offending carton, “I’ll take that, if you share the spring rolls with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco grinned, “Deal!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jesse waved from her seat on the countertop, “Hey, we brought back poutine too. It’s a little soggy but totally worth it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry grimaced at the glutinous cheese and gravy drenched cuisine, “Ah...I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, I’ll try anything once,” Cisco snagged a section of droopy fries with a generous topping of melted cheese and gravy, “Cheers, eh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco forced the over-large mouthful down in one bite, very aware of Harry’s eyes on him as he swallowed. Harry shook his head, fond rather than irate, “So how is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco bobbed his head thoughtfully, licking gravy from his lip, “Soggy. As advertised. But the gravy is amazing, and I can’t complain about melted cheese. Eight out of ten, would eat again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Conversation flowed easily. No one mentioned Harry’s vastly improved attitude but their surprised glances weren’t exactly subtle. Eventually, people took their leave, mostly in pairs, heading home for the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright... I guess it’s time to head back to my Earth,” Jesse sighed, her feet dangling listlessly from her perch, “I wish I could stay a bit longer but I have responsibilities there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course, we understand,” Harry’s smile was reassuring, “But don’t wait too long to come back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse hopped off the counter and gave Harry a quick hug. She and Wally slipped out to say a private goodbye, which left Cisco, Caitlin and Harry to deal with the mess. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Three speedsters in the house and we get stuck with clean-up duty? Not cool!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry started building a tower of empty cartons, starting a second when they began lean alarmingly, while Caitlin gathered abandoned napkins and chopsticks. Cisco groaned and fetched a garbage can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m actually gonna take these straight to the dumpster,” Harry hefted the massive stack of boxes, “I’d rather the building not smell like stale takeout for a month.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Harry was gone, Caitlin cornered him, “Okay, what the hell did you do?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, what?” Cisco looked around in confusion, “Did I drop something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Cisco. This morning Harry nearly tore my head off just for </span> <span class="s2"><em>walking</em></span> <span class="s1"> too loudly.” Caitlin started counting off infractions on her fingers, “He snapped at you for vibing to work, there’s a <em>wrench</em> lodged in the drywall in the Speed Lab from when he couldn’t work out the math on his cerebral inhibitor 2.0 and he’s been snarling and glaring at <em>everyone</em> nonstop!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay..? What’s that got to do with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know!” Caitlin threw her hands up, “But you guys disappear into your little think-tank for a few hours and suddenly, he’s using his manners and smiling and helping to tidy up the lab? So spill, how’d you tame the dragon?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Cisco turned away to hide the warmth creeping up his neck, “He probably just needed a couple hours to cool off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Caitlin looked skeptical, “So you didn’t say anything to make him feel better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No! What would I have said, we barely even talked, jeez!” Cisco wanted this conversation over, immediately, before Harry walked in on yet another humiliating moment, “Just drop it will you? The dude had a rough day, shit happens, leave it alone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wow, okay. Consider it dropped.” Caitlin surrendered quickly, “...I’m gonna go home. Tired.” She yawned unconvincingly,. “G’night Cisco.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco flopped onto a stool and groaned, forehead thunking heavily onto a blank monitor. There was really nothing worse than Caitlin’s sad face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Problem, Ramon?” Harry returned, dropping into the seat next to Cisco, his long legs outstretched in a way that was altogether too interesting, “Snow left in a hurry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nnnngh.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... I guess you’re going home soon too?” Harry brushed a crumb off the command deck, carefully not meeting Cisco’s eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Something about the forced casual tone caught Cisco’s attention. Was Harry... </span> <span class="s2">nervous</span> <span class="s1">? Cisco heard his voice responding without his permission.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Was gonna hang back, work out the kinks on the inhibitor’s delivery system - I figure if we can launch collars and cuffs from a distance, why not this too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry’s eyes lit with familiar intensity, “Yes!” He was on his feet instantly, “If we can disable his mind reading from a distance, we might gain the edge we need!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco jumped up too, then regretted itimmediately, stumbling sideways, vision swimming with sparks of color, “...<em>shit</em>. Head rush...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry caught his elbow bracingly, “Careful, Ramon.” He stepped closer, fingers slipping across warm skin as his grip adjusted, “I’m going to need that brain of yours to defeat Davoe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco swallowed hard. Harry was so close. Too close. How were his eyes so blue? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We should... get started. On the thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco ignored the flicker of disappointment on Harry’s face as he hurried out of the room, skin still tingling where Harry had touched him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It wasn’t working. Five hours of tinkering and welding and aligning. Generating a non-electrical propellant, that launched silently enough not to preemptively alert Davoe of their plan but with enough velocity to reach at least 800 yards. A built-in, fast-acting sedative-injector combined with Harry’s brain-wave blocking tech, to incapacitate the meta-villain in seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But no matter what adjustments they made, the damned device only had a 20-30% success rate of attaching to the intended target. Sure, part of that might have been the fact that neither he, nor Harry were expert marksmen but they needed to find a way to increase the chances of this damned weapon actually succeeding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Fuck</em>!” Cisco whipped a screw driver across the room with a growl when the inhibitor glanced off the mannequin’s scalp and fell uselessly to the floor for the third time in a row. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. That’s my move, Ramon.” Harry lowered the weapon, looking as exhausted as Cisco felt, but still managed to smirk at the show of temper, “Maybe we should take a break, get some coffee. Come at it with fresh eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Was Harrison Wells really being the voice of reason right now? Maybe Cisco </span> <span class="s2"><em>had</em></span> <span class="s1"> accidentally vibed a new personality into him somehow. Cisco swept a hand through his silky dark hair and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s feeling like one of those ‘can’t see the forest for the trees’ deals.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not familiar with that particular idiom but it sounds... accurate enough.” He placed the cerebral inhibitor cannon down gently, “Come. Coffee.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco followed automatically, as he always did when Harry asked. Or ordered, in this case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry left the break room lights on dim as he set about making the strongest pot of coffee Cisco had ever seen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wow Harry, I thought we wanted to take a breather, not blow out our atrial valves?” Cisco set his mug next to the pot and waggled his eyebrows, “Are we drinking this, or would you rather inject it directly into your veins?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If that were a viable option,” Harry cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Cisco, who was suddenly acutely conscious of how little space separated them, “I’d be the first to sign up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> The coffee maker gurgled to life, drip drip dripping into the the carafe. Cisco tried to move away, telling his stupid legs to carry him over to the couch but they refused to cooperate. Cisco could feel the warmth of Harry’s body radiating through his clothes. After a few brief moments, which lasted an </span> <span class="s2">eternity</span> <span class="s1">, the coffee pot gave a final sputter and clicked off; the sound finally startling Cisco’s traitorous muscles into action.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “O-</span> <span class="s2">kay</span> <span class="s1">! Creamer time! I hope we still have...” Cisco leaned almost all the way into the welcome chill of their communal fridge, hoping to soothe his very warm cheeks, “Yes! Still have hazelnut, my fave.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry poured two generous cups, leaving room in Cisco’s for the younger man’s excessive creamer allowance, “I believe it defeats the purpose of drinking coffee if you’re going to water it down with that shi- trash.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Cisco swatted him, mocking, “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Oh I’m Harry, I drink my coffee black, I’m too cool for creamer, my coffee must be as darkand bitter as my soul!</em> </span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to look dignified but his lip twitched, curling ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Ramon.” He leaned forward to collect his coffee, stubbled cheek catching in Cisco’s wild mane, his voice low and raspy in a way that made Cisco’s spine tingle, “I’m feeling very flattered today.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Whatever retort Cisco had intended fizzled away, breath catching in his throat as Harry moved away with another graze of clever fingers across his arm. There was no way he was imagining this; Harry was definitely flirting. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Right? </em></span><span class="s1">No one had ever actually seen Harrison Wells flirt before, so he had no data to compare it to but this- this certainly </span> <span class="s2"><em>felt</em></span> <span class="s1"> like flirting. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco clutched his delicious-smelling mug, pulling in a deep, calming breath. No need to panic, Francisco. Taking a sip, he peeked over the rim to watch Harry, who had sprawled himself on the poufy sofa, forearm draped across his eyes. For a man who usually exuded endless frantic energy, Harry looked remarkably... languorous. Was that even a real word? Cisco settled back against the counter to enjoy the view, feeling an odd sense of privilege for being one of the few people Harry let his guard down for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re staring, Cisco.” Harry mumbled, not looking up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You need sleep.” Cisco ignored the way his stomach flipped at being caught, “We can finish this project tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No. Nope,” Harry hauled himself up straighter, blinking hard, “I’m awake. Or I will be, once the caffeine kicks in. I just need... a distraction...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  The way he lingered on the last word had Cisco’s imagination churning out all sorts of inappropriate scenarios, most of which involved himself being pinned under a long lean body, gasping into each other’s mouths, tearing off clothes...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What- what kind of distraction do you have in mind?” Cisco hated how breathless he sounded, “I’m a pretty good... distractor...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry’s eyes traveled up and down Cisco’s body, “I’m sure you are.” His slid his palms across his thighs, fists digging into his knees, “We could just... talk. If you want? No work allowed though. We’re rebooting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco snorted, “Okay, that narrows it down to... everything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You could always tell me what else you think about my uh, attributes.” Harry suggested innocently, blowing softly on his too-hot drink, “I interrupted you so rudely before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cisco choked, inhaled his coffee and proceeded to cough hoarsely for several seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “No, uh-uh,” Cisco shook his head and </span>finger in unison, “Your ego has <em>more</em> than recovered from whatever flip out you were having.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry set his coffee down and stood up. Fuck, he was tall.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Cisco.” It was his ‘</span><span class="s2"><em>I’m in charge here</em>’</span> <span class="s1"> voice, “Tell me.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco put his coffee on the counter blindly, unable to look away from Harry’s piercing gaze, “Uh... well. You’re. You’re tall. Obviously. <em>Bastard</em>,” Cisco’s joke fell flat. Harry was getting closer, “And there’s the dimples, of course. Who doesn’t love that boyish charm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I wouldn’t know.” Harry shrugged carelessly, “So. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow Harry had crossed the room without a sound, looming barely a foot away, shadows from the dim lighting making him seem even taller than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your eyes.” Cisco felt compelled to keep talking, unable to prevent himself from continuing... whatever <em>this</em> was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What about them, Cisco?” Harry murmured, brushing a lock of hair away from Cisco’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Blue,” Cisco practically gasped, blood pounding heavy in his ears. He was achingly hard in his jeans already, “They’re really, </span> <span class="s2"><em>really</em></span> <span class="s1"> blue. Like, the ocean </span> <span class="s2"><em>wishes</em></span> <span class="s1"> it was that blue. The sky is jealous of how fucking </span> <span class="s2"><em>blue</em></span> <span class="s1"> your eyes are.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry smiled slowly, tongue slipping out to wet his lips, “Is that all?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  He shifted even closer, crowding Cisco back against the counter, trapping him in the best way possible. Cisco felt a nervous giggle rising in his throat and pushed it down, desperate not to ruin the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jesus Harry, praise-kink much? Do you want to hear about how incredible you smell? How you always look like you’ve walked off a magazine cover, even though you sleep on a fucking <em>futon</em> and shower in the radiation lab?” Cisco’s hands were shaking, he gripped the countertop tightly, “Or.. or maybe you want to hear how many times I’ve made myself come while thinking about you... is <em>that</em> what you want to hear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Yes..” Harry half-whispered, breath tickling Cisco’s overheated skin, “yes, that’s </span> <span class="s2"><em>exactly</em></span> <span class="s1"> what I want to hear, Ramon...”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Fuck, Harry... your </span> <span class="s2"><em>voice</em></span> <span class="s1">..” Cisco moaned. He was pretty sure he would pass out if Harry didn’t touch him soon.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “Hmm...” Harry’s fingers drifted feather-light across Cisco’s cheek, thumb brushing gently, almost absentmindedly, against his lower lip, “You were right, Cisco. This </span> <span class="s2"><em>was</em></span> <span class="s1"> good for my self-esteem.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cisco’s eyes, drifted half-shut in anticipation, flew open as Harry started to pull away, “<em>Wait</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His hand was suddenly tangled in Harry’s sinfully soft sweater, dragging the taller man back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Harry... I want- </span> <span class="s2"><em>please</em></span> <span class="s1">...” Cisco couldn’t say it out loud.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Harry seemed to get the message. Closing the final inches with a soft growl, he captured Cisco’s eager mouth in a searing kiss. Cisco heard his own startled gasp melt into a satisfied moan. Arching up to meet Harry’s demanding mouth, Cisco’s hands slid up to clutch at Harry’s wild mess of curls, swallowing the responsive groan as he pulled gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fuck, <em>Cisco</em>-“ Harry growled, panted, breathless; hands exploring blindly, tugging Cisco’s t-shirt, sliding across warm skin, nails dragging hot lines, “-so fucking <em>gorgeous</em>, you have no <em>idea</em>-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> Teeth caught Cisco’s plush lower lip, tugging a whine out of his throat as Harry’s searching hands slid even lower, rocking their hips together. Cisco felt Harry’s hardness pressed against his own. His entire body trembled at the sheer intensity of the sensation, head dropping back with a choked off gasp. Harry nipped at the delicate arch of Cisco’s throat, hot breath tickling sensitive skin. </p><p class="p1"> “Harry...” Cisco was dizzy, voice slurred with lust, “<em>Harry,</em> is this really happening..?”</p><p class="p1"> “I certainly hope so,” Harry huffed a laugh into glossy black hair, holding Cisco so close they could feel each other’s hearts pounding madly in their chests, “But if not then... I hope I never wake up.”</p><p class="p1"> Harry shifted his torso, aligning their hips just <em>so</em> then rolled his hips with aching, deliberate slowness. Cisco’s body lit up like a live wire, pleasure sparking across every nerve ending. Harry continued those rhythmic teasing thrusts, mouthing across exposed skin where Cisco’s head had lolled back weakly. </p><p class="p1"> “Holy <em>fuck</em>, <em>Harry</em>...” Cisco barely recognized his own voice, “you feel so... <em>fuck</em>-”</p><p class="p1"> “Tell me what you <em>want</em>, Ramon,” Harry’s voice was low and rough in a way that Cisco had never dreamed of hearing, “please tell me, if-if you want to stop, if you’re not ready... <em>tell</em> <em>me</em>.”</p><p class="p1"> “Oh <em>hell</em> no,” Cisco panted, holding on as Harry’s thrusts ramped up, becoming harder, more erratic, “don’t you -<em>fucking</em>- dare stop...” </p><p class="p1">  Harry’s strong hands slipped under Cisco’s thighs and lifted, pushing him onto the countertop. Cisco’s legs spread automatically, allowing Harry to press closer, rocking them together desperately, their kiss-bruised lips meeting in breathless, open mouthed presses. The steady grind of Harry’s body had Cisco racing to the finish line way too quickly. He didn’t want to stop but he wasn’t ready to come yet, not if this was a one-time offer. </p><p class="p1"> Pushing Harry back firmly, Cisco sucked in a shaky breath, “Wait, Harry.. just-just <em>wait</em>, okay?”  </p><p class="p1"> Harry was flushed, looking as disheveled as Cisco felt, pupils blown wide with arousal, glasses askew and visibly foggy from the heat of their bodies. He blinked, gaze coming back into focus as he realized that Cisco’s hands were braced on his chest, holding him back. </p><p class="p1"> “I..” he paused, breathing hard, “I’m so sorry Cisco, I shouldn’t have-“</p><p class="p1"> Cisco locked his legs around the older man’s hips instinctively, as he tried to pull away, “Harry. I’m not telling you to stop, I just... I just need a second or I’m going to come in my jeans like a fucking teenager, and I’d never live down the shame.” <br/> <br/> Harry’s face relaxed, tension melting away as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Cisco’s mouth, “I don’t think anything would turn me on more...” </p><p class="p1"> Cisco rolled his eyes, easing his hands up to toy with dark hair again, thumbs stroking the faint slivers of white at Harry’s temple, “Is that another one of your kinks, Harry?”</p><p class="p1"> “Well,” Harry smiled, eyes soft, “it’s not one I’ve explored before.. but if it’s <em>you</em>, I think it could be...” </p><p class="p1"> Cisco’s heart skipped a beat. He was glad he was propped up on the solid counter or he might have swooned like a damsel in a cheesy movie. Drawing Harry in to deepen the kiss, Cisco let his hands fall, dragging over Harry’s lean, whip-cord body, coming to a stop at the button of his navy blue trousers. The unspoken request was answered with muffled <em>yes</em>, Harry’s fingers plucking urgently at Cisco’s threadbare <em>Ramones</em> t-shirt, drawing it up over the younger man’s head, breaking his focus momentarily. </p><p class="p1"> Harry’s breath left his lungs in a harsh, punched-out sort of way, gaze fixed hungrily on Cisco’s newly exposed skin.</p><p class="p1"> “<em>Gorgeous</em>..” hands slid over sensitive bare flesh, nails dragging pink lines into Cisco’s shoulders, “you’re beautiful, Cisco.. <em>look</em> at you...” </p><p class="p1">Cisco felt himself flushing under the praise, denial rising automatically to his lips, “Okay, no need to sweet talk me now, Harry, you’ve already got my clothes off-“</p><p class="p1"> Harry caught a fistful of thick black hair, tugging Cisco’s head back to lock eyes, “Cisco Ramon.” His tone was dark, dangerous, “You are more beautiful than words can even describe, and don’t you <em>dare</em> say otherwise.”</p><p class="p1"> Cisco’s eyes rolled, the sharp jolt of pleasure causing a full-body tremor, “<em>Shit</em>, <em>Harry</em>! Do that again...”</p><p class="p1"> Harry bit his already tender lower lip, readjusted his grip and pulled again; displaying Cisco’s vulnerable throat. His teeth grazed fragile skin, tongue slipping out to taste. He sucked a dark bruise into the throb of Cisco’s pulse, smiling against damp skin as Cisco whimpered, squirming fitfully in the tight space.</p><p class="p1">  Without warning, Harry thrust into the loose ‘V’ of Cisco’s spread thighs, one hand still fisted in Cisco’s hair while the other dropped down to grasp his hip, anchoring him in place while they rocked together. Something snapped in Cisco’s lust-fogged brain, all thoughts of savoring the moment vanishing in a haze of frantic motion, bodies grinding together eagerly, chasing release.</p><p class="p1">”<em>Fuck</em>, I’m gonna come, Harry..”</p><p class="p1">”Yes,” Harry combed through Cisco’s hair shakily, “come for me Cisco, <em>please</em>- let me see you...” </p><p class="p1">  Harry’s wrecked, desperate plea was the final push Cisco needed, his body locked, a broken, needy whine tearing from his throat. Every muscle clenched tightly as he released, coming hard in his jeans, jolts of electric hot-cold sensation pulsing under his skin. <em>Holy fuck, that was-<br/></em></p><p class="p1"> That was intense<em>. </em>That was incredible.  That was...<em> oh fuck, that was pathetic, </em>Cisco’s eyes shot open suddenly, realization of what had just happened hitting him like a runaway truck. </p><p class="p1"> “Oh my <em>god</em>,” he groaned, head bouncing painfully against the cabinet behind him, “oh my god, I can’t believe I just fucking <em>did</em> that...” </p><p class="p1"> Harry drew back cautiously, expression guarded, “Is.. is everything okay? Did I go too far, Cisco?”</p><p class="p1"> “Hey, of course not,” Cisco reached out and pulled Harry’s collar, landing a warm kiss on the older man’s frowning lips and smiled self-deprecatingly, “You are fucking perfect, you bastard. I just can’t believe you made me come like that. That was a serious blow to my reputation as a sexual god.” </p><p class="p1"> Harry snorted, mouth twitching into a grin against Cisco’s lips, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you another chance to prove yourself.” He pulled back, looking uncertain, “As many chances as you want, if- if that <em>is</em> what you want.” </p><p class="p1"> Cisco’s heart did the flip-flop again, “Harry... I-“ </p><p class="p1"> “Cisco,” Harry interrupted, brow furrowing, “I don’t expect a-a <em>relationship</em>, or anything like that, I accept that you are young and single and that <em>this</em> was simply a... convenient recourse for you but I just want to be clear that, if you wanted to have a <em>casual</em> sexual encounter... every now and then, to take the edge off, I would be amenable.” </p><p class="p1"> “Harry...” Cisco tilted his head, frowning at Harry’s nervous babbling, “Are you asking me to be your fuck buddy?”</p><p class="p1"> Harry closed his eyes and sighed, “If that is the accepted term for such an arrangement, then yes I suppose I am.”</p><p class="p1"> “No.”</p><p class="p1"> Harry’s eyes flew open, “What?”</p><p class="p1"> Cisco’s stomach fluttered anxiously, but he dove in headfirst, “No. I don’t want to be your casual fuck buddy, Harry. If that’s all you’re looking for then... you’re going to have to keep looking.”</p><p class="p1"> Harry deflated, vivid blue eyes dimming, “Right. Right, of course, I understand. It was... just a suggestion.”</p><p class="p1"> “Harry, I meant that I want <em>more</em> than just sex,” Cisco rushed to add, hoping he was reading the signs right, “I’m not interested in being friends with benefits, because I want to be your... boyfriend. Or whatever, if-if you-“</p><p class="p1"> Harry caught Cisco in a kiss that knocked their teeth together awkwardly, Cisco’s head bumping against the corner of the cabinet again. </p><p class="p1">“Yes, Ramon, that’s what I want.” </p><p class="p1"> “Oh,” Cisco rubbed his bruised skull absently, a smile spreading across his face, “Okay, good. That’s good, I want that too..”</p><p class="p1">”Mm, so you said.” Harry teased, blue eyes twinkling behind smudged glasses, “Now why don’t you breach us to your house, so we can continue this... <em>discussion</em>... there.”</p><p class="p1"> “Oh I don’t know, Harry,” Cisco shook his head sternly, “Breaching for non-essential reasons is totally reckless and impractical and-“ </p><p class="p1"> Harry tugged Cisco’s hair lightly, eliciting a faint gasp, “Trust me, Cisco, this is an <em>essential</em> application of your skills.”</p><p class="p1"> The shimmering blue whorl torn in the fabric of reality appeared before their lips met again; the pair stumbled blindly through the portal and tripped into Cisco’s bed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>